


The Way He Behaves

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but nothing graphic, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Sanji realises, after a while, that Zoro's behaviour once they're alone changes depending on the day they had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I created a side tumblr blog on https://mel-writes-and-recs.tumblr.com/ and my ask box is opened to requests, so an anon asked for ZoSan, with Zoro being jealous if possible :)
> 
> Don't hesitate to take a look at my Tumblr and/or to ask something, I'll do my best!

Sanji had noticed, after more than a few nights, that Zoro acted accordingly to the day they had spent.

If Sanji or Zoro had almost died, it might be rougher than usual. Zoro then left bruises on his neck or marks from his fingernails on his back.

When the day had been rather uneventful, it was less intimidate. It was often just a quick shag, Zoro with his back to Sanji. It was still good, but there was a lot less kissing. Sanji liked kissing Zoro.

When it had been a long time, and Zoro was glad to find Sanji again, they took their time, added more foreplay and teasing. They often laughed at least once. It was one of the most intimate way they had of making love.

If Zoro was upset for some reason, on the other hand, it was quick and messy. Neither of them usually lasted very long and they simply held the other afterwards. It was loud and fast but followed by quiet and them taking their time to value the other's presence.

When Zoro had spent an awful day, he was more demanding. He talked more, he guided Sanji more, either asking him to show gentleness, or begging him to allow him to let go, which meant that Sanji had to be rough, without Zoro scratching his skin this time. Sanji always gave him what he wanted.

When they had little time before a fight, it was quick, standing, without even undressing each other. They got off quickly, kissing at the same time. Sanji noticed after a while that Zoro seemed less distracted if they'd had time to jerk each other off before, and the thought made him smile.

Sanji's favourite one was when he had flirted with a girl during the day. Because when he made love to Zoro after, Zoro tried to keep an eye contact, he held at least one of Sanji's hand in his own, and he covered Sanji with kisses as much as he could, moaning Sanji's name in a particular but oh so great to hear way. Of course, he never said anything about being jealous or not, but he was always softer and almost trying to claim Sanji quietly, to show him that he was enough, that he could be nice. And he was far more than enough for Sanji.

 


End file.
